


Rumba

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había sido un error dejarse llevar. Siguió revolviendo la olla tratando de ignorarlo, pero es imposible ignorar a un cadáver sin ojos cuando te mira fijamente. A otra persona eso sería suficiente para acojonarla, pero a Sanji solo le fastidiaba, porque juraba que de tener ojos Brook lo estaría mirando de "esa" manera. —Entonces —continuó el músico—tú... te vestiste de mujer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumba

**Author's Note:**

> **Rumba**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hessefan_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : No, One Piece no me pertenece. Todo de Oda.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 026. Fabricantes de mentiras [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 3.285 palabras para esto… la verdad es que no lo puedo creer X´D.
> 
>  **Notas** : creo que esto es lo más estúpido que escribí en mi vida, pero lo que me divertí, no tiene precio; para todo lo demás, existe Mastercard. Y créanme que la van a necesitar para pagar la terapia que van a precisar cuando terminen de leer este fic.
> 
> * * *

Siguió revolviendo la olla tratando de ignorarlo, pero es imposible ignorar a un cadáver sin ojos cuando te mira fijamente. A otra persona eso sería suficiente para acojonarla, pero a Sanji solo le fastidiaba, porque juraba que de tener ojos, Brook lo estaría mirando de "esa" manera.

—Entonces —continuó el músico—tú... te vestiste de mujer.

—Ya lo escuchaste, sí —reiteró suspirando, había sido un error dejarse llevar por la confianza que siempre les inspiraba sus _nakama_ ; se daba cuenta que algunos detalles debían permanecer ocultos, toda la vida de ser posible—, no porque quisiera, sino porque... la situación me llevó a eso —se excusó sin necesidad.

Sin necesidad porque en verdad Brook no se lo estaba reprochando, no obstante Sanji comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, más que fastidioso. Acaso, ¿lo juzgaba? Ya, Brook en el fondo era un viejo, así que podía llegar a ver esas actitudes como ¿reprochables?

—Entonces —continuó el músico—, te maquillaste y te colocaste un vestido.

—No yo —aclaró en un leve balbuceo—, esas _locas_... me agarraron entre todas y me obligaron.

Tragó saliva, las lágrimas amenazaba con surgir del azul de sus ojos (así de dramático como suena); pero él era un hombre fuerte, era un hombre todavía -y pese a haberse vestido de mujer-. Pensó en replicarle, casi en rogarle que no lo viera de esa manera. Pero claro... Brook no tenía ojos, no podía verlo de ninguna manera.

—Entonces… si te vestiste de mujer —volvió a decir el músico—, Sanji-san —continuó con tono lúgubre—tú... ¿usaste bragas?

Al cocinero casi más se le para el corazón. No supo si de la sorpresa, del enojo o del asco que le daba suponer que a Brook la idea podría llegar a agradarle, aunque fuera un poco.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, esqueleto?! —arrojó la cuchara sobre la olla y su contenido salpicó sobre la mesada.

—Necesito saberlo —aseguró, como si la respuesta fuera algo de lo que su vida dependiera.

—¡¿Y para qué necesitas saber algo así?!

—No lo sé —confesó—, lo sabré cuando lo sepa.

Se ganó un golpe en la cabeza a cambio. Luego Sanji lo sacó a patadas de la cocina. Creyó que sería suficiente escarmiento para Brook, pero se equivocaban ambos si pensaban que esa conversación había tenido un punto final.

…

Iba caminando con Usopp cuando la tienda de lencería femenina acaparó su atención. El tirador suspiró porque suponía que ahora estarían una hora allí con el esqueleto babeando frente a la vidriera… de tener saliva, por supuesto.

—Bragas —masculló.

—Oi —lo llamó su compañero—, no tenemos tiempo para perder, sabes que Nami suele ponerse violenta una vez al mes. Y hoy quiere zarpar temprano, si tardamos…

—Bragas.

—Ya —cerró los ojos—, son bragas… en el camino habrá muchas islas con tiendas y bragas, sigamos.

—Bragas —volvió a repetir, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza. Por el gesto, que parecía ser de aflicción, Usopp notó que algo malo pasaba con su amigo.

—¿Brook?

—¡Bragas! —gritó a todo pulmón… de tenerlos, claro.

Varias jovencitas y algunas viejas que paseaban por la calle se detuvieron ante el alarido del músico; miraron a los sujetos con desaprobación y cuchichearon entre ellas con tono desaprobatorio.

—Ey, Brook —susurró—, disimula un poco, hombre… nos están mirando raro.

—¿Sabes, Usopp-kun? —dijo ido—Las bragas son bonitas…

—Sí, sí —lo tomó de uno de sus brazos huesudos—vamos.

—Lucen bonitas en jovencitas bonitas.

—¡Ey! ¡Reacciona, por el amor del Rey! —le dio un golpe en la nuca con el revés de la mano, a ver si con eso era suficiente para hacerlo volver en sí.

—Bonitas y vírgenes… las bragas deben ser usadas por muchachitas bonitas y vírgenes.

—No sé a qué viene esa discriminación hacia las demás mujeres que no son bonitas ni vírgenes—lo miró entre ojos, acaso ¿aquellas mujeres debían no usar nada? Agitó la cabeza—¡Ni me importa! ¡Vamos Brook!

Usopp no tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que no sería posible mover al esqueleto de allí sin ayuda. Brook estaba comportándose muy raro, por lo general era adepto a contemplar la ropa femenina. El que no lo conocía podría argumentar sobre ciertas inclinaciones perversas escondidas tras esa afición a la ropa femenina, pero ellos que lo conocían a la perfección sabían muy bien que se debía a otro tipo de inclinaciones perversas. ¡Porque Brook podía ser un pervertido! ¡Pero no esa clase de pervertido! Como Sanji.

El tirador tuvo que ir en busca de refuerzos, así que volvió al Sunny planteándoles a los demás el delicado problema y la imposibilidad de hacer regresar a Brook por las buenas. Luego de intentar otra vez persuadirlo con palabras, debieron valerse de la fuerza bruta para arrastrarlo hasta el barco.

El esqueleto se agitaba en los brazos del espadachín al grito estridente de "¡Déjenme! ¡Bragas!", así de inconexo como sonaba.

—No somos bragas, Brook… ya te lo dijimos —aclaró Luffy por enésima vez subiendo la escalera del Sunny con la cabeza de Brook bajo el brazo.

—¡Déjenme, bragas! —agitó las piernas, pero Zoro lo tenía fuertemente agarrado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Cuestionó Usopp subiendo detrás del espadachín.

—No lo sé… pero —caviló Roronoa—, con un poco de alcohol estará bien.

—¡El sake no lo soluciona todo, Zoro! —le reprochó el tirador—¡¿Cuántas veces te lo dijo Chopper?! Solo va a darte cirrosis.

Una vez en el barco, el esqueleto fue encerrado en la enfermería para evitar que se escapase, el doctor trató de asistirlo y así poder comprobar que no estuviera delirando con un mundo multicolor de bragas por culpa de alguna fiebre o de algún virus.

Era extraño para alguien como Brook enfermarse y por eso Chopper estaba nervioso. No es fácil tener de paciente a un esqueleto, no hay órganos por revisar, ni muestras que tomar. Y justamente los nervios le llevaron a buscar la única cura que parecía ser visible a simple vista.

Afuera, en la cocina, todos esperaban expectantes por el parte médico del doctor abordo; cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, casi saliéndose de sus bisagras, los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y los que estaban de pie, se sentaron. Y los que no estaban sentados ni parados, se echaron al suelo.

—¡Rápido! —Gritó Chopper con los ojos inyectados en sangre—¡Traigan todas las bragas que puedan conseguir!

Como un grito de guerra, cada Mugiwara puso lo mejor de sí y de su dinero para adquirir todas las bragas que pudieran conseguir. Las chicas se quedaron en el barco. Nami para tener todo listo a la hora de zarpar –después de muchos años siendo un Mugiwara uno se acostumbra a que las despedidas de las islas han de ser escapando como locos, cual ley inamovible que mantiene al Universo en su lugar- y Robin para evitar la huida del esqueleto con su _akuma no mi_.

Ya en el pueblo la cacería de bragas dio comienzo, se alegraban de haber anclado en una enorme ciudad con un centro muy importante.

—Le digo que necesito todas las bragas que tenga, no me haga usar la fuerza bruta, mujer —Zoro puso la mano en la empuñadura de una de sus katana. Lucía tan temerario que la pobre muchacha no dudó en darle tantas como el espadachín pudiera pagar—Y no me mires así, ¿o qué, no vienen hombres a comprar bragas? Tsk… ni que fuera algo tan extraño.

—Es que… no es muy común que…

—¿Qué, no puedo tener novia y querer hacerle un regalo? —Alzó los hombros—Puedo tener muchas novias, o una que le gusten mucho las bragas.

En la otra punta del centro, Usopp se encontraba en una gran encrucijada con el dueño de una de las tiendas.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Le digo que no, señor… con ese dinero no puede comprar ni una.

—¡Yo sabía que no tenía que comprar tornillos de más!

—Pero se ve que los necesita, señor —al ver la expresión de desconcierto en Usopp, aclaró—: digo, mejor que un hombre compre tornillos, a que andar comprando bragas, ¿verdad?

En la tienda donde la mujer más fea podía llegar a atenderlo, estaba Sanji. Justamente había ido allí porque no toleraría ir a hacer compras de esa clase en una tienda cuya dependienta fuera bonita, ¿qué clase de imagen daría? Podría arruinar la oportunidad de tener una cita.

—No son para mí, son un para un amigo —aclaró con una sonrisa—, no es que yo use bragas, ¡ni tampoco es que hubiera usado! —Por la cara de la mujer era evidente que esta no le creía—De verdad… nunca usé.

Luffy llevaba media hora hablando con la mujer de otra tienda, explicándole que su nakama necesitaba urgente bragas, que era un buen amigo y no merecía tener un final así, no al menos hasta haber cumplido su sueño. Le contó que era el mejor músico que había conocido y que por eso y por tener un gran corazón, aunque solo fuera huesos, haría por él cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirle esas bragas. También le contó sobre Laboon y Thriller Bark, hasta que la mujer terminó conmovida y llorando. Le dio gratis todas las bragas que tenía, hasta la que llevaba puesta ese día. Ese joven pirata le había tocado el corazón.

—¡Gracias, señora! —le sonrió ampliamente—¡Es usted muy amable, mi amigo estará muy agradecido!

Franky también llevaba más de media hora en la tienda, pero tratando de entrar, es que por su aspecto y por andar en ropa interior la joven pareja que atendía el local no quería dejarlo pasar.

—Le digo, señor… primero vaya a comprar unos pantalones y luego regrese por bragas.

—¡¿Eh, qué es esto? ¡¿Discriminan a sus clientes por no llevar pantalones?! ¡Los voy a denunciar!

—Señor…

—¡Usted no entiende, la vida de un amigo depende de sus bragas! —señaló al sujeto con uno de sus dedos metálicos—¡¿Lo entiende?! ¡Sus bragas pueden salvarle la vida, pero usted le niega sus bragas!

—No tengo bragas, digo… ya no tenemos bragas, así que váyase, espanta a los otros clientes.

—¡No trate de engañarme! ¡De aquí la veo! ¡Eso es una braga! ¡Y yo también soy un cliente! ¡Y quiero comprar bragas!

Hicieron tanto escándalo en la ciudad que, al mejor estilo Mugiwara, tuvieron que salir corriendo. Era un grupo de gente insana con tantas bragas como podían cargar en los brazos, corriendo de aquí, para allá, escapando de la marina. Cuando subieron a bordo, Nami tuvo el buen tino de zarpar.

De vuelta en la enfermería, arrojaron el montículo de bragas sobre Brook, a ver si con eso lograban hacerle entrar en sí, pero el esqueleto empezó a convulsionar, a gritar, a echar espuma por la boca y hasta atragantarse con una de las prendas.

—¡No te la comas! —le gritó Chopper, sentándolo en la camilla.

Las prendas desperdigadas sobre él daban la sensación de una corona fúnebre. Ya era un cadáver, así que la escena era por demás escalofriantemente literal.

—Está bien —Nami se llevó una mano a la frente, perturbada—, después de todo es un nakama, ¿no?

—Nami-swan —susurró Sanji compungido, acaso ¿iba a hacer lo que creía? No, Nami no sería capaz de algo así. No sin dinero de por medio.

—Le mostraré mis bragas. Después de todo es lo que siempre ha querido.

—¡No, Nami-swan! —Sanji se arrojó frente a ella; sin necesidad, pero se arrojó cayendo al suelo.

—¡Pero quizás eso funcione! —dijo ella con falsa alegría.

Fue a su cuarto y volvió con los brazos cubiertos de bragas, que arrojó inmediatamente sobre la cabeza del esqueleto, ahogándolo de nuevo.

—Estas son todas mis bragas.

Pero Brook tosió aun más, aunque no convulsionó. Su aspecto era fatal y en el mar de bragas no dejaba de pronunciar _esa palabra_. Estaba en completo trance y cada vez parecía ponerse peor.

—¡No funciona! —Se lamentó el doctor—¡Nada parece funcionar!

—¡¿Qué esperas, Robin?! —Nami giró para increparle a la arqueóloga—¡Rápido, ve por las tuyas! ¡Quizás si juntamos las mías y las tuyas sea suficiente!

—Sí —asintió con convicción. Se alejó de la enfermería y volvió al rato con dos o tres bragas.

—Ey —Usopp la miró entre ojos—¿esas son todas tus bragas?

—Solo las uso en ocasiones especiales.

Zoro se llevó la palma de una mano a la frente. Le llevaría meses borrar esa imagen mental. Sin duda no sería tan fácil como borrar la existencia de Kokoro-san.

El sonido de un encendedor haciendo su chasquido característico les hizo reparar en el aura siniestra que de golpe tenía el cocinero. Sanji lucía serio, apesadumbrado, cubierto de un hálito negro y nauseabundo. Dio una calada y exhaló el humo.

Lucía tan acojonante que Chopper no se atrevía a recordarle que no se podía fumar en la enfermería. Todos esperaron pacientemente, aunque ansiosos, por las palabras del cocinero. Era evidente que iba a dar su aporte en algún momento.

—Ok, déjenme a solas con él.

—¿Eh? —Chopper lo miró con estupefacción.

Los demás parpadearon, sin entender a qué iba ese ruego disfrazado de imperativo.

—Déjenme a solas con él, dije —reiteró.

No pensaba hacer ni decir nada vergonzoso delante de sus compañeros, especialmente de sus chicas.

—Bien —Luffy asintió. Se acomodó el sombrero y dio la vuelta—¡Todos! ¡Fuera!

Sanji suspiró y sintió la mano de su capitán sobre el hombro, dándole el apoyo que sin duda necesitaba.

—Sé fuerte, Sanji; lo dejamos en tus manos.

—Gracias, capitán.

Franky rompió en llanto escandaloso.

—¡Joder, man's… esto es más conmovedor que Ennies Lobby! —Le enseñó un pulgar al cocinero dándole ánimos—¡Gamba- _rue_! Nakama… —y sin más, se fue. Con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tsk —gruñó el espadachín mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—¡Ah, ¿a qué viene esa cara de asco, marimo?!

—Que te sea leve, cocinero pervertido —sonrió, el mote nunca le había quedado mejor.

Las mujeres le dieron unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y Usopp lo empujó, siendo el último en salir y cerrando rápido la puerta para luego trabarla. No fuera cosa que intentase escapar. Si era algún tipo de virus, lo mejor sería mantenerlo aislado en un lugar antes de que se propagase.

Sanji se acercó a la camilla y lo miró con lo que, cualquiera juraría, era enojo y desprecio. Sus palabras sonaron duras, no buscaban esconder cuánto le molestaba la situación.

—Ok, imbécil —gruñó, tomando la silla de malos modos para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Sanji? —el esqueleto balbuceó, girando apenas la cabeza—, ¿Sanji-san, eres tú? —y tosió. —Lo siento, no te veo bien… —estiró una mano con debilidad y torpeza—es que… no tengo ojos para ver, ¡ _yohohoho_!

—Te pusiste así desde que… —carraspeó, cruzándose de piernas y mirando hacia un costado—, desde que tuvimos esa absurda conversación. ¿Puedo saber qué mierda te pasa?

—Creo que… estoy muriendo… ¿estoy muriendo, Sanji-san?

—¡No, pero yo me voy a asegurar de matarte, viejo pervertido!

—Estoy muriendo —aseguró, de tener labios Sanji hubiera visto su melancólica sonrisa. _Conmovedora_ sonrisa—Sé que técnicamente soy inmortal, además de inmoral, pero estoy muriendo, ¿podrías cumplirle un último deseo a este pobre viejo pervertido?

Sanji suspiró frotándose la sien. Dios Santo, que no le pidiese lo que creía que iba a pedirle, no. Por favor… porque él, pese a todo, era débil ante esa clase de situaciones. Si para volver en sí a Brook debía usar medidas tan drásticas, sería la clase de persona que daría todo de sí para hacerlo. Era un blando, porque cuando se trataba de sus nakama…

—Si me vas a pedir que te desfile en bragas, puedes ir muriéndote desde ahora —aseguró Sanji poniéndose de pie para irse de la enfermería y decirles a los demás, completamente afligido, que había dado lo mejor de sí, pero que nada había funcionado. No obstante, Brook lo tomó de un brazo deteniendo su galante huida. _Soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra._

—¡Sanji-san, espera! —rogó, casi se cae de la camilla. Se había recuperado muy rápido—No es eso…

—¿No? ¿Entonces? —Suspiró desganado, con medio cigarrillo consumido entre los labios—. Si no es eso, dime qué…

—Solo… solo responde lo que te pregunté en la cocina —suplicó—… ¿Usaste bragas o no?

Sanji negó resignadamente con la cabeza, ¿tanto escándalo por eso?

—No, Brook… no usé bragas.

—Pero usaste un vestido y te maquillaste.

—Sí.

—¿No sería lógico que también…?

—Pero no… —aseguró—solo una vez me pusieron uno de esos calzones de vieja, pero nada más. Siempre tuve mis calzoncillos bien puestos y como allí no había calzoncillos —recordó—, salvo los que quedaban de sus pobres víctimas, infelices que no habían podido sobrevivir como yo… cuando debía lavar el único que tenía, prefería no usar nada. Pero bragas —volvió a negar con la cabeza—, no.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —suspiró Brook relajándose—Porque, ¿sabes? Las bragas deben ser usadas por jovencitas bonitas y vírgenes.

—¿Por qué solo bonitas y vírgenes? —Chistó—Las bragas son lindas, no importa quién las lleve puestas. ¡Una mujer en bragas siempre es bonita, cabrón! —le dio un golpe en la cabeza, para seguir con su discurso en un ligero murmullo—además, después de ver a una chica en bragas… no puedes asegurar que le quede nada virgen.

—Tienes razón, Sanji-san —rió bajito—, aunque he vivido tantos años, aun me falta mucho por aprender. ¡Mírate! Tu eres tan jovencito y aun así… entiendes la vida mejor que yo —suspiró—las bragas siempre son bonitas cuando están puestas en una mujer.

—Así es… me parece bien que lo entiendas.

—Pero en una mujer —recalcó.

Sanji cerró los ojos y los abrió. De verdad ¿tanto escándalo por eso? ¿Por un detalle tan insignificante? Pero para Brook no era insignificante. El impacto mental había sido devastador para el músico. Nunca jamás podría volver a mirar a las bragas y a Sanji de la misma manera, pero ahora que sabía la verdad, podía seguir viviendo tranquilo. Aunque ya estaba muerto, claro.

Por supuesto que esa casi no la cuenta, pues cuando todos supieron que se había recuperado le dieron su merecido por tremendo trajín montado, y por el susto de prácticamente perderlo en su enajenación mental. Ya estaba lo suficientemente loco como para declararlo insano completamente en una tripulación que no gozaba justamente de salud mental.

En la cocina Sanji estaba serio, taciturno, alejado. Él ya le había pegado a Brook en la enfermería, así que no estaba afuera con los demás apaleando al pobre esqueleto; que ya estaba completamente recuperado hasta los huesos, porque claro, era solo huesos.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji? —Usopp había entrado a la cocina, en busca tal vez de algún objeto contundente para seguir golpeando al músico, quién sabe. Pero el cocinero no respondió enseguida, lo miró con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Qué casualidad que justo en ese momento se le diera a Usopp por entrar y hacer esa crucial pregunta en tan crucial momento. Que fuera él, de entre todos sus nakama. Porque sabía que Usopp podía entenderlo mejor que nadie.

—Que duro es mentir, Usopp…

—¿Eh? —frunció la frente, ofendido—¿Lo dices por mí?

—No, idiota —dio la vuelta y siguió con la preparación de la cena.

El tirador se quedó mirándole la espalda, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba ahora al cocinero. Alzó los hombros, definitivamente la salud mental de sus nakama era algo de lo que no debía preocuparse… porque nadie estaba sano en esa tripulación. Lo bueno es que habían podido recuperar al nakama perdido.

Brook volvió a ser el mismo viejo pervertido adorador de bragas de siempre; y Sanji… Sanji siguió siendo el mismo Sanji de siempre, al menos el mismo que era desde que había vuelto de la isla de los Okama.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Gambare, en japonés es algo así como "ánimos" o "esfuérzate", se suele traducir a "da lo mejor de ti". "Ganbarue" no existe en japonés, es la manera en la que Bon Clay le daba ánimos a Luffy. Es como ponerle un acento inglés o yankee a una palabra. Como no tiene sentido ni gracia traducirlo y en mi cabeza suena así, lo dejé en su idioma y a la vez con la deformación.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Lo que dice Sanji al final, es lo mismo que Kaya le dice a Merry cuando Usopp se va de la aldea abordando el Merry Go. Es una escena muy conmovedora. Eh… igual que en el fic, por supuesto.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Y claro, has leído poco más de 3.000 palabras de absolutamente nada. Si quieres que te devuelva el tiempo perdido, ya es demasiado tarde XD Pero igualmente muchas gracias por haber leído.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> 5 de octubre de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
